mithsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kolongo Deathnight
He's the of the mytical legend ghost Kalunga from African folklore. Character Personality He's friendly and nice when we know him better, but he can also lose a little bit of temper if he's provoked by someone , he do not like bullies he found the very irrespectful. He also have very funny joke when he tell one, he's still a little bit scary when we see him, but inside him he's a boy like everyone else who just want to be friend with everyone, only if we give him a chance to prove himself. He hate be rejected just because people are efraid of him, he think is not fear and feel so alone, he just want someone to be friend with him, and see him for what he is in the inside and not from the outside. He know some people still didn't want him for friend, he understand if only he could he can prove them wrong, he just want one chance to make anyone see he's not dangerous has the pretend he be. Maybe one day he will be sastisfied and people will not be efraid of him, he just have to know them better then he approach them, but people still run when arrive for talking to them. Appearance he wearing black clothes from the head to the feets, he look like a faceles monk because of his long black dress, he can't berely walk in it. He still want to wear something else, and want something unscary like normal clothes, but it this what it this, because the son of the king from the Netheirworld should be like his father. Same if he do not to be dress like that, he's having no choice to be like his father. Mythological History Kalunga was the king of Neitheirworld and Lord of the death, he was taking life from people in the underworld, he laterhave three child with his queen two boys and a girl, Kolongo was his youngest, he was proud of his childs and teach them all they need to learn, but Kolongo seem not to understand his father, and he tries to teach him. Because Kolongo was not evil ghost like his father, he do not want to be like him, the young prince was a little bit fear. But incapable to have his power on, his father decide to trasfered him to MITHS, to make him learnn the magic of the mythology, so he can return home when he learn what he should lear. Kolongo is in the first year of his school grade at this school, he do not have friends yet, because people from mythology are scared of him. Because he's the son from a evil god from africa, he think is not fair when people see him like an evil boy. Relationships Family Kolongo is not very close to his father Kalungo, but his brother and sister are, is not very easy to be the youngest of the most hated african god. He know it because everywhere they go people are efraid of them, when Kolongo is maybe more nicer then his family, but has a prince from Neitherworld he have no choice to look like his family. Same if he do not want to look like them, he's not very close of his brother and sister who are in the same school. Friends No one is his friends, because they are all scare of him, and think he's evil like his family, but they don't know if he,s not like his family,. And he do not want to hurt anyone, but the students are still efraid of him, because of the story they know about the family, this story stay from generation to generation, Kolongo want to prove to them they might be wrong to don't trust him. Romance No romance for him, all the mythology run away when they see him, so he do not have a chance with the girls, because of his scary apperance when tries to talk to one she scream and runn in fear. So he still looking for someone who can't not be efraid of him, but without any chance the girls think he's too scary for date someone, so that mean he might be single forever. Pet This is your character's relationship with xir pet if xe has one. Attire Standard He wear a black long dress, with hood so that's why he's faceless, he look like a monk because of his black dress to head to feets. Powers None yet. Trivia *Son of the king from Neitheirworld. Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Underworlders Category:Kalunga Category:First-Years Category:African Folklore Category:Solonor1987 OC